Primarera non è Più
by Sinistra Negra
Summary: Fic Flufly, presente para Carola e pra Amy – Agora é a vez do Peixinho... Como ele se sairá? O aniversariante é MdM, e o que será o presente de aniversário....


**Disclaimer: **Cavaleiros não me pertencem, sem o nome Carlo di Angelis, este é da Pipe... E eu esqueci de pedir pra ela em deixar usar novamente, ai, ai...rs Espero que não me cause dor de cabeça isso...'

**Sinopse:** Fic Flufly, presente para Carola e pra Amy – Agora é a vez do Peixinho... Como ele se sairá? O aniversariante é MdM, e o que será o presente de aniversário...

**Primavera non è più - por**

**Sinistra Negra**

"É praticamente certo que não saberei escrever algo como você me escreveu em meu aniversário... Eu gostaria de poder, mas sei que não posso... Nunca sairia algo igual, ou tão belo... Pricipalmente quando já saiu de tuas belas mãos e de tua mente.

Mas isso não me impede de tentar escrever algo, não que irá sair como lá... Mas mesmo assim... Eu tentarei... Será que posso definir isto como o que? Uma carta? É... Sem duvida é o que mais se aproxima, não? Ou seria texto?

Ai! Como odeio essa minha indecisão... Como odeio ser indeciso nesses momentos... Estou em dúvidas sobre o que escrever, tenho duvidas pra tudo... Ou melhor quase tudo... Porque eu sei que amo você, e essa é a minha maior certeza...

Definitivamente indecisão, incerteza e... Acima de tudo, curiosidade são os meus defeitos, como você me agüenta? É o que vivo a me perguntar... Na grande maioria das vezes você está sempre certo do que quer... É aquilo e pronto.. Já eu... Aquilo, aquele outro ou aquele lá? Com que roupa eu vou? Entre outras tantas coisas... Eu sinto como se você me completasse... Simplesmente isso... Você se sente assim também?

Creio que sim... Afinal quantas vezes você disse me amar? Nem foram tantas, mas seus gestos dizem tudo... Isso é pretensioso da minha parte, mas... Não sei bem... É o que sinto, sabe?

Pequenos gestos que mostram que existe algo especial entre nós dois, olhares que por vezes se encontram... Sutil... É... Sutil... Sim... Essa é a palavra... Sutil, sutileza... Não exagerado como eu... Nada que precise chamar a atenção de todos... Quem faz isso sou eu, não? Mais um ponto em que diferenciamos...

Por vezes, penso que é verdade que os opostos se atraem... Pelo menos no nosso caso é real, mas nem sempre. Bem, há casos e casos... Pelo menos no nosso, isso é real... Muito real. Eu agitado, você calmo, eu preocupado e você tranquilo... Sabe, às .vezes não sei o que pensar sobre nós...

E eu estou aqui... Enrolando... Divagando... Sem saber ao certo o que devo escrever... Não sei como você conseguiu, apesar de saber que suas mãos são divinas.. Creio que consigo escrever um pouco, pelo menos o suficiente para retribuir tanto o carinho quanto o amor que emanavam daquela sua carta...

Mas ainda assim, eu olho pro papel... O papel olha pra mim... E nada... Tá certo que alguma coisa já saiu... Mas não é o que eu queria... Aliás nem sei bem o que eu queria... Apenas desisto de tentar escrever algo maior... Com as minhas tentativas frustradas já se foi um bloco de folhas... o lixinho aqui do lado está cheio pra comprovar minha falta de jeito.. Por que eu estou escrevendo uma coisa que não é necessária? - Incluindo isso agora.

Apesar de toda essa confusão que eu aprontei até agora - e não vou passar a limpo já que não sei se seria capaz de tentar começar a reescrever isso tudo pela milionésima vez, então do jeito que ficar vai... - de algo eu tenho certeza... EU TE AMO!

E se me perguntassem por quê? Eu não saberia responder, não saberia explicar... Amo porque amo, amo porque não mando no meu coração e nem tento, prefiro deixá-lo escolher por mim, mesmo que sofra, mesmo que isso possa me machucar - como aconteceu antes de ficarmos juntos -, amo porque... Porque... Simplesmente porque não importa o numero de obstáculos, as pedras que podem aparecer no meu caminho, quando eu amo me sinto mais forte, não, completo, por mais dores que possa me causar, eu sei que tenho um objetivo, e que este objetivo é muito mais importante que as minhas futilidades, e não é conquistar quem eu amo, tá certo que é um dos, porém não é o principal, mas sim que essa pessoa seja feliz, independente se estiver ao meu lado ou não, é isso que eu quero para a pessoa que amo, que ela seja feliz, e assim sendo eu também serei feliz...

E o que é felicidade sem amor? Um sentimento vazio...

Por isso eu digo sempre que você me completa, me faz feliz, Carlo, porque você me ama, e eu te amo, e não existe nada mais grandioso que o amor, por isso eu te amo, porque sem você eu não sei imaginar o que eu poderia ser... Porque eu não sei me ver amando outra pessoa e sendo tão feliz com ela...

Eu posso ser confuso, indeciso e mais um monte de coisas, mas eu quero que você sempre tenha a certeza de pelo menos uma coisa, de que EU TE AMO!

Em meio aos meus devaneios, em todo momento, eu sei... Eu sinto... Eu te amo... Não me imagino sem você, não mais saberia viver sozinho... Sem a sua presença...

Te amo..."

_**Le storie sono come le finestre a primavera**_

A historia nossa é como uma janela em primavera

_**Si apron facilmente e sempre troppo volentieri**_

Que se abre facilmente e que fica sempre aberta

_**Ascoltando il profumo di un'estate che si spera..**_

Aspirando os perfumes de uma verão que se espera,

_**Arriverà, ma non arriva,**_

Chegará, mas não chega,

_**e pensi sempre a ieri**_

e o pensamento voa

_**e l'attenzione cade solo sulle cose belle**_

E a atenção recai só sobre coisas belas

_**i prati illuminati, i fiori gialli e bianchi**_

O prado iluminado, as brancas margaridas

_**ma poi cade la neve e primavera non è più**_

Mas logo cai a neve e primavera nunca foi

_**ma poi cade la neve e primavera non è più**_

Mas logo cai a neve e primavera nunca foi

Às vezes a vida prega peças, há alguns meses, o plano era simples, deixar o envelope para ele enquanto ele ainda dormia e sair, não deu certo... E no fim até esquecera de comentar, agora ele fizera o mesmo... Bem... A vida pode ser considerada estranha, e nos prega muitas peças não?

Minutos se passaram, horas... Não poderia definir com exatidão, apenas que relera tantas vezes aquele pedaço de papel que já o tinha decorado, sem saber que do lado de fora, na sala, ora sentado ora em pé, ora caminhando, frenético, agitado e principalmente, nervoso, estava Afrodite esperando o resultado da carta, pensando em porque justamente hoje ele estava demorando para acordar e se tivesse o vicio de roer as unhas - que por sinal, faltava pouco para adquirir - já estariam todas roídas e em toquinhos...

Cansado de esperar resolver ir ver o que acontecia, melhor... Acordar aquele italiano, qual não foi a sua surpresa ao ver o outro sentado na cama lendo... Parecia tão entretido, talvez devesse retirar e esperar mais alguns instantes... Quem sabe?

Mas agora não dava mais tempo, Carlo o tinha visto... Aproximou-se, confuso, com medo... Qual seria a reação do outro?

Seu coração se acalmou ao ver a expressão na face do outro... Era serena... E um leve sorriso brilhava... Aproximou-se ainda mais... Sentou-se ao seu lado... Nada precisava ser dito os olhos e ambos já falavam, falavam mais que mil palavras...

"- Feliz Aniversário Carlo di Angelis" – sua voz saiu baixa e suave, como um leve murmúrio... Os rostos próximos, a cada segundo iam se aproximando ainda mais, levemente... Suavemente... O tempo não mais existia, apenas a face amada frente aos olhos, e para coroar o inicio daquela manhã, um beijo.. Um beijo suave e repleto de amor... Doce... Como era a vida... A vida ao lado de quem se ama...

_**Le braccia strette forte al petto in segno di chiusura**_

Os braços apertados contra o peito em gesto duro

_**Quell'espressione, il broncio típico**_

Essa expressão, os morros típicos

**_Che non hai perso mai_**

Que nunca perderás

**_Davanti a un cappuccino  
_**E frente a um capuccino

**_Assaggi la sua schiuma  
_**Teus lábio com espuma

_**E vagamente erotico con gli occhi assaggio te**_

Eu vagamente erótico a ti te olharei

**_E riassaporo gusti indiscutibili che hai perso_**

Saboreando o gesto indiscutível que foi perdido

_**Dolci, agri, ingenui, erano i miei morsi**_

Doce e tão ingênuo, como meus mordiscos

_**E quanti errori accumulati senza mai capire**_

E quanto erro acumulado e eu sem compreendê-la

**_Che per gustarsi meglio ci si deve assaporare..  
_**Que para dar te gosto há de saber saboreá-lo..

_**Piano**_

Lento

_**Lentamente**_

Suavemente

**_Con la testa_**

Com cabeça

**_Lievemente_**

Levemente

**_Cominciare_**

Começando

**_Dall'esterno_**

Desde zero

**_Per lasciarsi_**

Desfrutando

**_Alla fine…_**

Até ir-se...

**N/A: **Presente de Niver para a Carola e para a Amy, levando em conta que elas fazem o aniversário em datas separadas e um tanto distantes, mas amam o cavaleiro de Câncer, e são cancerianas... Pensei... Por que não? Hoje é niver dele, então pensei, para não dar rolo é a melhor data, apesar que é mais próxima do niver da Carola.

Porque essa musica? Primeiro eu resolvi do nada por uma...Sei lá, eu simplesmente adoro ouvi-la, pra mim a musica do casal ficou sendo Imbranato, mas já tem uma... então eu pensei.. Qual eu ponho? Me veio essa... Primavera non è più do Tiziano Ferro, meu amor meu amado Tiziano...

Er... bem a tradução da letra, pois bem acontece que... Como eu não sei italiano, eu peguei a letra em espanhol e levei pra uma miga que conhece relativamente bem, ela traduziu e eu joguei a tradução na letra italiana XD então qualquer erro não me culpem! Mas a letra em italiano eu tenho certeza que esta correta... já que eu "peguei" no site oficial XD

E tipow tem uma palavra q eu vou arrumar, é "morros"depois q estah como na letra em espanhol porq ela non sabia a tradução...

em que sou totalmente viciada, acho que em casa ninguém mais em agüenta ouvindo-o, e por favor finjam que os te amo que estão grifados estão em sueco, não consegui encontrar nenhum tradutor com sueco... Espero que gostem, especialmente as homenageadas da vez...

Carola Weasley e Amy Lupin Black

FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

Um agradecimento especial a Nana que me sugeriu o final...

Bjzinhus  
Sini


End file.
